


You Put the Devil in Me

by ahunter8056



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Friendship, F/F, Gen, Little bit of blood, One-Shot, Side helping of angst, Vamp!Sasha, Vampire Sasha, Warm at the end, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunter8056/pseuds/ahunter8056
Summary: Sasha Banks and Bayley Martinez have been best friends for years. But unbeknownst to Bayley, Sasha is harbouring a dark secret. When Bayley stumbles across that secret, it threatens to tear their friendship apart. Can Sasha persuade Bayley to see her for who she is, rather than what she is?
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	You Put the Devil in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crimson Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561256) by shiki94. 



> Hello everyone! This is a story that came up in my brain after reading a similar story, and watching an episode of Lucifer after the main character reveals his true form. The two came together to form this in my mind.
> 
> Please give it a read, and I'll hopefully see you in the end notes! :)
> 
> \- HunTAH

It was an ordinary Friday night. After a long day of work, Bayley just wanted to relax with her roommate and best friend, Sasha, for a couple of hours before heading out for a night out at the club. It wasn’t really Bayley’s thing – she’d much rather lay on the couch and watch a movie with Sasha, but her good friend Carmella had insisted. And Bayley could never disappoint her friends.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come dude?” Bayley asked earnestly after returning home a couple of hours later. Sasha was usually more of a partier than her, yet this one time Sasha declined the offer. It’s not as though Sasha and Carmella didn’t get on either – far from it. It puzzled Bayley that Sasha would choose to reject the invitation.

“Nah dude, I’m good,” Sasha smiled, her vibrant purple hair slipping off her shoulder as she turned to look at her best friend. “I’ve had a busy week, I just want to put my feet up tonight.” Her smile then dropped somewhat, her eyes and voice hardening to take on a more serious quality. “You should still go though, enjoy yourself.”

Any retort died on Bayley’s lips, suddenly finding herself compelled to obey and drop the subject. Something about the look in her friend’s eyes was proving to be too persuasive for her to resist.

As soon as Bayley left the room to get ready, Sasha sighed and sank back into the couch cushions. She didn’t like having to use her hidden powers on her best friend, but sometimes it was the only way. With what Sasha was planning to do later that night, she simply could not risk Bayley being around to witness. She cared deeply for her best friend. The possibility of inadvertently driving her away was too terrible to imagine. She would have to keep her deepest and darkest secret to herself.

* * *

Hours later, Bayley was on her way home from the club. She’d had fun, but it just wasn’t the same without Sasha. As her heels clicked on the pavement, she couldn’t wait to curl up and join her goofball friend in whatever terrible show or film she’d chosen to watch tonight. The thought gave her a chuckle, her dark shoulder-length hair bouncing slightly as she did so.

“Sasha, I’m home!” Bayley called as she unlocked and stepped through the front door into their home. Strangely, she got no response. As she walked through the living room, Bayley was surprised to find it vacant. Usually when Sasha wanted to stay home, she would be found on the couch under a blanket.

Assuming that perhaps her shorter friend had already gone to bed, Bayley tapped on Sasha’s bedroom door and waited for a second before slowly creaking the door open and looking inside. The sight that awaited Bayley was one she instantly regretted, and filled her soul with more terror than she could have imagined, draining all the colour from her face.

Sasha was indeed situated on her bed, but she was not alone. A tall blonde woman was sat on the top of the sheets, with Sasha perched in her lap. Guttural groans escaped the blonde’s lips as Sasha appeared to be suckling on her neck. But as Bayley continued to stare frozen to the spot, she realised with horror that trails of blood were rolling down the side of the mystery woman’s neck.

A gasp escaped Bayley’s throat, causing Sasha to immediately look up, eyes wide open at the sudden appearance. She quickly retracted her mouth from the woman’s neck and sat up to look up at Bayley. And that’s when Bayley saw it. Blood was still dripping from two pointy fangs in her best friend’s mouth. Looking back at the blonde’s neck, Bayley saw two distinct puncture marks where Sasha’s mouth had been, the exact distance between the two points as the distance between Sasha’s fangs. Blood continued to seep from the wounds, and Bayley still couldn’t move. At the same time that her body was still frozen to the spot, her mind was running on overdrive in shock, a million questions running free.

“Bayley-“ Sasha started, and the one single calling of her name was what caused Bayley’s body to unlock, immediately sending her scrambling towards her bedroom.

‘Shit!’ Sasha mentally cursed herself. She then felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind.

“Everything okay?” a husky voice asked.

Sasha turned to face the blonde. “No, I have to go fix this. Thank you for tonight Charlotte, I really needed that.” Sasha wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sharp fangs dragging across her skin, but not enough to break it. “Let me walk you out.”

As Bayley heard footsteps shuffle towards the front door of her home, she checked once again that her bedroom door was locked.

What on earth had she just seen? Had someone spiked her drink earlier? Was this a dream? Or was her best friend secretly a blood-sucking vampire? No, that couldn’t be. She’d known Sasha for years, and she had never seen her sport such a realistic pair of fangs, or try to drain an innocent’s body of blood. But she could not refute the evidence of her own eyes. What if her best friend had been killed, and this supernatural creature was wearing her skin?

The panic lifted in her again as she heard a single pair of footsteps approaching her door. Bayley flinched involuntarily as she heard a knock on her door.

“Bayley?” she heard the voice of her ‘best friend’ call out from the other side of her door. Bayley held her breath in silence. Without a response, Sasha called out again. “Bay, we need to talk. I know you’re in there.” More knocking. “Please, just let me in. I can explain.” There was a quiver to her friend’s voice, as though she was scared. But that wasn’t going to work on Bayley, not tonight. She wasn’t going to fall into this monster’s trap.

“Leave me alone…please,” Bayley called back in response, feeling a sudden burst of enough courage to speak aloud, though her strength wavered into pleading by the end.

After a few seconds, Bayley heard a deep sigh from the other side, and then footsteps pattering away. She then released the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in ever since her unexpected discovery, grateful that for the moment she’d earned a reprieve. Bayley heard a yell of frustration she could normally expect from a pissed off Sasha, followed by the loud thump of an object making contact after being hurled across the room. She could have sworn she heard muffled sobs from outside her room as the footsteps moved further away.

* * *

Sleep hadn’t come easy for Bayley the previous night. She had tried desperately to put the nightmarish image out of her head, convincing herself that someone must have spiked her drink at the club. She would certainly be having words with anyone deemed responsible for failing to notice.

But even so, the hallucination – because that’s what it was – invaded her dreams, turning them into nightmares. Nightmares of her best friend turning on her before draining her body of every single drop of blood.

Bayley woke with a start, hyperventilating at the image her mind kept throwing back at her. As she calmed herself down, she heard the noise of Sasha busying herself in the kitchen. She reluctantly forced a smile to cross her face, despite every cell in her body screaming in protest at the idea of leaving her room. But maybe if she just saw her best friend as she normally did, then she could erase the vile image at the forefront of her brain.

After carefully unlocked her door as quietly as possible, Bayley cautiously tiptoed down the hall towards the kitchen. Upon reaching the threshold, Bayley stopped and stared at her best friend currently rifling through cupboards and moving towards the stove in the midst of preparing breakfast.

From the back, Sasha looked every bit a normal human. Nothing out of the ordinary, mocha skin, typical morning attire. No supernatural characteristics. Nothing denoting the idea that her best friend was really a vampire.

Sensing that she was no longer alone, Sasha quickly turned around to face Bayley with a smile of pure elation on her face. This caught Bayley off guard – she’d been exceptionally careful to make no noise whatsoever.

“Bay, you’re up!” Sasha exclaimed joyfully. “Breakfast is almost ready; I was worried your share would have to go to waste if it didn’t work in getting you out of your room.” Bayley continued to stare blankly at Sasha. Closing her eyes for a brief second, Sasha sighed as she realised she’d have to broach the subject sooner rather than later. Dropping her smile, Sasha began. “So about last night…”

Something about Sasha’s uncertainty inclined Bayley to play along. The way Sasha was speaking was as if she was approaching a difficult subject. But what could be difficult? It’s not like the nightmare hallucination was actually real.

“Yeah, I had a good time with Mella. I think someone spiked my drink at the club though.” Bayley noticed Sasha visibly flinch in reaction to her suspicion, causing her to raise an eyebrow. “How was your night?”

Sasha was frozen on the spot for a few seconds, mouth hanging open. Her mind was trying to process Bayley’s behaviour. Noticing that Bayley was still staring at her waiting for an answer, Sasha shook her head, hurriedly making something up on the spot. “Yeah, it was fine. Just caught up some Netflix.”

Something was off about her best friend’s behaviour, and Bayley didn’t like where it was going. She cautiously approached a stool and tentatively perched herself atop it. Though her muscles were ready to run if her nightmare became reality, already yearning to escape back to the safety of her bedroom.

Her mind was screaming at her to leave well enough alone, but Sasha simply had to know. “So…you don’t remember _anything_ about last night?” she arched her eyebrows questioningly.

Bayley thought for a second before deciding to answer something that was still truthful. “Nothing that makes any sense to me.”

A look of hurt unconsciously flashed across Sasha’s face. Already her best friend was rejecting her true self and pretending what she saw was an illusion. Perhaps it was for the best. At least this way they could continue living in normalcy without the truth driving a wedge between them.

Relief washed over Sasha’s features, something that didn’t sit well with Bayley. She liked to think she knew her best friend better than anybody, and the transformation she’d just watched on Sasha’s face told her that perhaps what she’d seen might not have been as hallucinogenic as she’d convinced herself. Not to mention that Sasha’s tense body language was betraying the fact that she was hiding something.

“Well as long as you’re fine, I’m fine,” Sasha conceded before turning back to the stove.

Bayley laced and unlaced her fingers, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to rest until she solved this mystery. Even though she had a feeling that she might regret it. “So I was thinking of watching something on Netflix together.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Sasha responded without turning her back.

“Hmm, maybe a bit of _Buffy_ ,” Bayley suggested with emphasis on the show title. “Or maybe that new _Dracula_ the Brits have made?”

Sasha was glad she had her back turned, otherwise Bayley would have seen her face flush. Or would have seen how her hands shook. She knew there was no way Bayley would have forgotten or cast it aside. Her friend was too smart for that. “Any particular reason?” Sasha asked, carefully keeping her voice as steady as possible.

But Bayley noticed the panic in her best friend’s voice straight away. Sasha was a good actor, but Bayley had picked up on all of her nervous ticks long ago. But if Sasha was worried, then that meant…

Oh god.

The inner turmoil clearly presented itself on her face, because she heard Sasha ask her the important question, concern etched on her features. “You remember, don’t you?”

Without giving an answer, Bayley bolted up from her stool and back into the sanctuary of her bedroom, locking the door as quickly as she could.

As she fearfully backed away from the door, she heard Sasha pounding on the door, the wood rattling from the impact.

“Bayley, please come out so we can talk about this.” It sounded as though her friend was pleading not just in words, but in tone. It tugged a little on Bayley’s heart until she reminded herself of what her ‘friend’ really was. Everything she’d seen last night was real. The fact that Sasha had kept it a secret all this time fuelled anger, mixing with adrenaline to create enough fearlessness for a biting retort.

“Why, so you can kill me, like you killed that poor woman?”

“What?! No!” Sasha gasped in a shocked and hurtful tone. “Bayley, I would _never_ hurt you. And ‘that woman’ isn’t dead, she’s fine.”

“You expect me to trust you, after I’ve seen what you really are?” Bayley spat, fear overruling her normally affable nature.

Bayley then heard Sasha sniffle from behind the closed door, causing her to hang her mouth open in disbelief. Did this vampire posing as her best friend really have the nerve to try to bait her into a trap?!

Wiping her eyes, Sasha turned and thumping the back of her head against the door in frustration. Her knees buckled as she slowly slid down to sit back against the door, desperately trying to work out what to do. As her tears continued to fall, she thought bitterly about how she was losing her best friend, and she couldn’t think what she could do to save their friendship.

“I knew this would happen,” Sasha said softly, her voice hoarse as she continued to cry. “This is why I kept it a secret. Because I knew if you found out, you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore. And I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

Although her brain was furiously reminding her that she knew better, Bayley found herself moving forward to unlock the door. As naïve as it may be, her heart simply couldn’t take hearing such remorse, such hurt. Not even if it ended up killing her.

Hearing the metal lock shift, Sasha quickly jumped to her feet and dried her eyes, slowly looking up to meet her best friend’s gaze. Or rather, her soon to be ex-best friend.

“How?” Bayley asked with a shrug of her shoulders. “How can I trust you, now that I know what you are? How can I feel safe around you, knowing that at any minute you might drink every drop of blood in my body?”

Hearing the hurt in Sasha’s voice was one thing, but seeing it in her eyes was something else entirely. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure she’d seen such a painful look on anyone’s face. That’s why Bayley’s question was voiced much more softly than anything she’d said in the safety of her room.

Sasha blinked before looking straight into Bayley’s eyes. “Because I’m still me. I’m still the same Sasha Banks you’ve known for years. I’m still the girl you met in gym class, the same woman you helped graduate college. I’m still the same woman you eat ice cream and watch Netflix with every Sunday night, and I’m the same woman who always puts you to bed when you’re too drunk to take care of yourself. And you’re still the Bayley Martinez that I know and love.”  
  


Bayley didn’t know if it was the shining vulnerability in Sasha’s eyes as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, or if she was just a sucker for punishment, but a growing part of her was telling her that everything would be okay. That Sasha was right. Her best friend was still here.

Without an immediate response, Sasha hid her face downwards, allowing her tears to fall more freely onto the carpet.

Something about that devastated look spurred Bayley on. Cupping Sasha’s chin, Bayley gently tilted it upwards to look back into her best friend’s eyes. Hope had emerged in those brown pools from the action, and that was all Bayley needed to tell her to listen. That this was her Sasha. She’d never been able to resist comforting a scared or hurt Sasha when she thought she was human, and she couldn’t feel differently now even if she wanted to.

A grin spread across Bayley’s face before she slid her arms around Sasha in a hug. Sasha went slack for a moment in shock, in utter disbelief. After regaining her senses, a surprised Sasha then enthusiastically returned the embrace. The frightened woman tightened her clutch into a death grip, as though she thought that if she let go, she might lose Bayley forever.

The two stayed in that position for a few minutes, soaking in the fact that their friendship didn’t _have_ to change, they didn’t _have_ to lose each other. That was entirely down to choice. And in this moment, Bayley knew that she wouldn’t _choose_ to lose Sasha for the world. All that mattered right now was that they could still co-exist exactly as they had done for nearly a decade.

Eventually though, Bayley knew it was time to pull back and explore their new dynamic. “So…you’re a vampire?”

Sasha threw back her head in laughter. Always leave it to Bayley to instantly make her feel better, even just asking an innocent question. “Yes, Bayley. I’m a vampire.”

“Aren’t you supposed to burn in sunlight? How come you can eat human food?” A look of horror quickly captured Bayley’s face. “We don’t have any garlic, do we?”

“Bayley,” Sasha chuckled before grabbing her friend’s hands to calm down. “Relax. Slow down.” She waited until Bayley had done so before continuing to explain. “Not everything you see in the movies or read in a book is true.”

“Well duh dude,” Bayley stuck out her tongue, prompting another laugh from Sasha. “I’m just trying to understand how this works.”

“All you need to know is that I’m pretty much just like anybody else, except I have fangs and need to drink blood every now and again to keep me alive.”

A frown furrowed across Bayley’s brow. “So that woman from last night?”

“Again, she’s fine. That’s Charlotte, she’s one of a few people I can call on to help me out when I need it. And if there’s anything I can do to help them out, I do it,” Sasha let the last statement linger for a second, allowing the suggestive nature to sink in, before volunteering more information. “I actually work with her.”

“That’s the strangest co-worker social interaction I’ve ever heard. Most people just go for drinks.”

The two chuckled together for a second, before Bayley glanced at Sasha tentatively. Sasha knew her friend wanted to ask a question, but was clearly uncomfortable, thinking it might be impolite. Luckily for Bayley, there was no question on earth that could upset Sasha right now.

“Go ahead Bay, I know you want to ask me something.”

“Your-your-“ Bayley stuttered, before pointing to her own mouth. It was then crystal clear what she was referring to.

“My fangs?” Sasha asked, tilting her head and smiling in amusement. Bayley nodded, prompting Sasha to open her mouth and extend her fangs to be visible. The dark-haired Latina gasped before leaning forward to examine them more closely, clearly fascinated now that Sasha had quelled her fear. “Wanna touch them?” Sasha asked, earning a nervous nod from Bayley.

Sensing the unease in her friend’s body language, Sasha slowly gripped Bayley’s finger. She gave her ample time to back out as she pulled her finger upwards to brush against and tap the sharp protuberances. Thankfully, her friend had stronger resolve than she’d given her credit for, gradually relaxing at the foreign experience.

“See? Just like normal teeth, only much sharper.”

After retracting her fangs and watching Bayley drop her arm back to her side, a silence fell over the pair, neither sure of where they currently stood.

“So…still friends?” Sasha asked, a hopeful shimmer in her irises. Although the past couple of minutes should have erased that uncertainty, it was obvious that Sasha needed to hear Bayley say it.

A cheeky smile crossed Bayley’s face. “Of course we’re still friends you goof. Explains a lot though.”

“Like what?” Sasha looked at her puzzlingly.

“Like why you never put garlic in anything it’s supposed to go in.” Bayley’s smile morphed into a mischievous grin.

“I just don’t like the taste!” Sasha protested, a warm glow in her heart at the playful banter that was so easy to slide back into.

“Of course,” Bayley retorted sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Sasha couldn’t hide her grin even if she wanted to.

The shorter woman threw her arm across Bayley’s right shoulder, bringing the two into a side hug. The two best friends then walked off back to the kitchen, both rejoicing beyond words in the fact that despite this unexpected development, the two remained best friends. Bayley knew she had nothing to fear from the woman who had been hiding her true nature for so long, and Sasha knew she could rely on Bayley to keep her secret between them.

Revealing herself as a vampire had been a day that Sasha had been terrified for since the moment she met Bayley. It meant more to her than she could ever put into words that her friend had accepted her for who she was, despite some desperate persuading, making the purple-haired woman’s heart swell with affection. She had always chosen her friends with great care, and Bayley had proven to be a friend worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Thank you for sticking to the end! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos and a comment. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. I'd love to hear it all! 
> 
> Please also consider checking out some of my other works.
> 
> If you would like to find me on social media, my Twitter handle is @ahunter8056
> 
> \- HunTAH


End file.
